Gun Gale Online: Las Cinco Cajas
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Una nueva Actualización de Gun Gale Online trae un evento especial donde en una Mision de conseguir 5 cajas dara items y cosas únicas al equipo que lo logre las cuales sirven en otros juegos tambien , Sinon le pide Ayuda a sus Amigos para conseguirlas ¿lo lograran?


**Bueno este es mi primer fic aqui en este Fandom espero les agrade asi que disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 1

Luego de un Día largo en la Escuela Sinon llego a su casa , al entrar solo dio un suspiro fue hacia su computadora y la encendió se dio con la Nueva Actualización de Gun Gale Online la cual agregaba más Armas , Mapas y Misiones en ella una interesante llamada " Recuperación" Intrigada vio el video de presentación de la Misión

" _Atencion a todos los Jugadores de Gun Gale Online se les informa de robos a las instalaciones de Armamento y equipo Prototipos se le solicita a todos los escuadrones que recuperen esos equipos a toda Costa , ese armamento y equipo es clasificado pero es capaz de ser usado en diferentes lados…soldados en Solitario no podrán aceptar esta misión"_ Termino el video y luego salió otro pequeño anuncio diciendo que esas armas y equipamiento son compatible con ALO siendo material único de ambos Juegos.

―¿he? ¿Material Unico? Eso debo verlo ―Ella tomo su celular y les escribió un mensaje a todos diciendo que había algo en GGO que podria ser de interés para ellos

Dos días Después

En la Cafeteria de Egil todos se habían reunido por una petición de Sinon algo rara ya que cuando mando ese mensaje no la vieron en dos días todos estaban reunidos hay esperándola

―¿ya se demoro Sinon no creen?―Pregunto Klein y todos asintieron en eso ella entro

―Perdón por llega tarde pero intente una ultima ves y fue el mismo resultado ―Dijo ella pero no entendieron

―¿para que querías que nos reuniéramos sinon?―pregunto Kirito

―bueno es sobre GGO ―dijo ella un tanto seria

―¿volvio a ocurrir otro incidente parecido al de Dead Gun? ―Pregunto Kirito y ella negó

―no , verán hace dos días se lanzo una actualización del juego agregando nuevos mapas , ropa , armas y demás , con ella una misión especial llamada" Recuperacion" la cual se tenia que entrar en 5 bases y recuperar 5 cajas las cuales tienen partes de armas , ítems y demás pero el problema radica que es Muy complicado su dificultad es muy elevada ni los jugadores experimentados pueden entrar los patrones todo cambia siempre , incluso sus npc son muy difíciles de vencer ―dijo ella dando un suspiro

―¿entonces quieres que te Ayudemos no?―Pregunto Asuna y ella asintio

―si ya que es por equipos y he entrado con varios todos perdiendo igual , ademas esos ítems son únicos y compatibles con ALO ―dijo ella y todos se interesaron mas

―¿son ítems poderosos?―pregunto Klein Sinon asintio

―Si , según un Equipo que pudo conseguir una Caja pero murió en la segunda había partes para un Camuflaje Optico eso buscando vi que si se lo exporta a ALO se transforma en una capa de Invisibilidad ―Dijo ella

―¿Increíble , que mas?―Pregunto Lis

―pues también materiales para Armeros podria ser para un Herrero en ALO bueno solo eso poco , pero la dificultad es Alta si ya se los dije y en cada Base aumenta mas ―Dijo ella y todos pensaron

―bueno, No importa si con eso conseguimos artículos Unicos convertiré mi cuenta temporalmente para ayudarte ―dijo Klein

―Si será interesante , Además de probar ese Juego ―dijo Egil sonriendo

―Bien , entonces este Fin de Semana los esperare en GGO ―Dijo ella sonriendo y todos asintieron

Ya era viernes en la Tarde y Sinon se había conectado a GGO ella solo los espero a todos en los Portales de entrada ya llevaba un rato cuando el primero fue Kirito tenia el mismo Avatar como de la primera ves , Lis fue la Segunda trayendo casi lo mismo de su Avatar anterior solo que su cabello era mas Corto , Klein apareció idéntico a su anterior Avatar , luego siguió Asuna , Silica todos iguales menos Egil quien se veía mas fornido y con Una barba a lo Mr T .

―Bienvenidos a Gun Gale Online―Dijo Sinon mientras todos veían el Lugar muy futurístico y un tanto Post apocalíptico

―vengan tenemos que conseguirles Armamento y demás ―dijo ella y junto a Kirito los Guiaron

Mientras Caminaban hacia la Armeria los Jugadores solo observaban a los recien llegados un tanto asombrados al ver a tantas Chicas

―¿Vinieron por las misiones de Busqueda?―le pregunto un Jugador a Otro

―Deben ser Amigas de Kirito-Chan ―otros dos hablaban

―¿conque Kirito-Chan he? jajaja―Klein apoyo su hombro sobre el de Kirito este rio

―Si jaja es una Larga Historia ―dijo avergonzado

Una ves que Llegaron a La armería primero compraron la Protección luego fueron por las Armas por suerte habían Ahorrado Dinero del otro juego para transferirlo a GGO y podían comprar cualquier Arma.

―Oye Sinon ¿que es esto?―Lis miraba un Maletin negro

―a eso , es un Dron fueron recientemente colocado en el Juego y casi nadie los sabe Usar vienen un total de 5 drones en la Caja pero si los destruyen son difíciles de recomponer son costosos ―dijo ella y eso fue comprado

Ambas vieron a Silica comprar los drones al parecer le recordaban a los pequeños dragones, Kirito estaba con Asuna buscando una buena Arma para ella el le había ofrecido las Espadas pero ella las rechazo buscaba un Arma de fuego.

―oye Asuna que tal esta―Kirito señalo un Arma de Asalto una FN P2000

Ella observo las Características de las Armas era fiable pero tenia mucho retroceso así que siguieron buscando hasta ver una Arma buena en los subametralladoras

―esta se ve buena ―Asuna solo observo las características de una MP7 y luego la compro

―bien vayamos por una secundaria y municiones ―dijo el y ella asintió

Mientras Egil y Klein buscaban sus Armas este segundo veía los rifles Automáticos para elegir un Fusil FAL automatico con mira de Punto rojo.

―¿Qué tal?―Pregunto el a su compañero

―Nada mal pero ―el hizo aparecer una Minigum ―Esta es Mejor

―Según Sinon esa te Aria lento tendrías que estar Parado para dispararla ―dijo Klein mirando a otro lado

―Lo se pero causa un gran Daño y mis puntos de resistencia son muy altos me servirán ―dijo el desapareciendo el Arma

Una ves comprado su equipo y Armas vio que Lis compro solo una Beretta 93R y un estuche de reparación y creación de centinelas y explosivos.

Ya luego de una Ligera practica de tiro todos estaban listos para adentrarse en esa misión , se transportaron a un Desierto donde delante había lo que parecía una Cueva ellos estaban por entrar cuando Sinon los detuvo.

―escuchen esto es diferente a lo que están acostumbrados aquí los enemigos saldrán de sorpresa solo los detectaran cuando disparen claro si no usan silenciador ―Dijo ella y todos asintieron

―esperen tengo una idea ―Silica solo desplego un Dron el cual entro en la cueva y comenzó a escanear el Lugar cuando lo hizo se marcaron cuadrados en rojo indicando los enemigos un total de 6 enemigos en la entrada

―yo me encargo de ellos ―Egil se Acerco a la cueva pero apretó lo que parecía una roca pero esta Salto todos miraron aquello en Shock

―¡Mina agáchense! ―grito Sinon y la mina Exploto pero Egil la recibió en la cara ya que con esa arma solo podía quedar de pie

―¡Egil!―grito Kirito pero este ya Murio y respawneado en la ciudad

Luego de la Explosion una ráfaga de Disparos les llegaron estos se cubrieron en unas rocas mientras las Balas iban hacia ellos

―¡¿Kirito puedes bloquear las balas con tu espada?!―Pregunto Sinon y el asintió

Siendo cubierto por sus compañeros este Salio logrando bloquear las Balas pero cuando dejaron de disparar este solo observo un pequeño destello que salió de la Cueva un rifle de Francotirador Barret le había dejado un Agujero en la frente haciéndolo desaparecer

―¡Maldicion!―Grito Sinon y Apunto su Hecate pero no veía nada

―esa es la única entrada y no puedo ver al Francotirador―Dijo ella mientras se cubria otra ves de las Balas


End file.
